Drabbles
by Senhorita Mizuki
Summary: Série de minifics de exatas 100 palavras e ficlets. Casais slash e personagens variados.
1. Drabbles 1 e 2

**Nota: **Escritas para o _Drabble Fest_ da ml _Potter Slash Fics_.

* * *

**Classificação:** Livre  
**Tema: **Pêlos  
**Disclaimer:** Nem é meu, ó!

'**A volta'**

Severus deu uma boa olhada para a sua volta, sentindo a irritação subir-lhe a cabeça. Pêlos por todos os cantos da casa. Andou com passos duros até a sala, vendo o criminoso sentado tranqüilo à lareira, com sua cara mais inocente possível.

Ele olhou para a porta, abrindo um sorriso de ponta a ponta, um que o lembrou demais de quando eram estudantes.

- Creio que proibi cachorros dentro de casa. – rosnou.

- Nem um beijo de boas vindas?

- Só depois de ver essa bagunça arrumada, _Black_.

Seu sorriso não diminuiu, pelo contrário, aumentou.

- Então espere sentado, _Snivellus_.

* * *

**Classificação:** Livre  
**Tema: **Café  
**Disclaimer:** Ih, nem é meu, ó! 

'**Hora de acordar'**

Enfurnou-se nas cobertas, recusando-se a levantar quando abriram a janela e deixaram o sol entrar. Murmurou "mais cinco minutinhos", recebendo um resmungo mal humorado, dizendo que iria era ficar duas horas. A voz se distanciou, reclamando do quanto era preguiçoso.

Então sentiu aquele odor, forte, convidativo, tentador... Como uma veela, o atiçava a levantar-se, seguir o aroma amargo, mas delicioso.

Em cima da mesa, uma bela xícara grande, contendo o líquido escuro e divino. Com reverência Sirius tomou o café.

Remus olhou para Severus, como se dissesse "eu falei". O professor apenas fez uma careta emburrada e cruzou os braços.

* * *


	2. Drabbles 3 e 4

**Nota: **Escritas para o _Drabble Fest_ da ml _Potter Slash Fics_.

**

* * *

**

**Classificação:** PG-13  
**Tema: **Língua  
**Disclaimer:** nada disso é meu, caramba!

'**Minta'**

Venha e minta para mim. Diga que sou o único, que você me quer, que me ama...

Mas você não faz nada disso, nem ao menos um gesto de afeição. Observo da cama se vestir sem me olhar. É assim todas as vezes, logo que fazemos sexo. No dia seguinte, quando nos encontrarmos pelos corredores de Hogwarts, me tratará com uma frieza pungente, como se a noite nunca tivesse acontecido.

Olhando para suas costas vestidas com seu robe severo e negro, meu pedido fica preso na ponta da minha língua. Você sai sem olhar para trás.

"Minta para mim, Severus".

* * *

**Classificação:** PG-13  
**Tema: **Culpa + Dor  
**Disclaimer:** se fosse meu o lobo não sofreria tanto! 

'**Inevitável'**

Olha para suas próprias unhas incrustadas de sangue, misturado entre seco e ainda úmido. Sente o gosto de carne em seus dentes, junto com ele.

Estremece de reconhecimento, sua consciência liberta daquele corpo de monstro. Corpos estraçalhados violentamente estão pela cela.

A grade da cela abre apenas para o carrasco jogar o garoto ruivo dentro dela. Ele treme como uma vareta e se espreme contra a parede, olhando-o com medo, lágrimas banhando o rosto sardento.

Lucius Malfoy está sentado à frente da grade, com um sorriso maldoso. Estão esperando.

Remus tenta um sorriso calmante, em vão.

O lobo não espera.

* * *


	3. Drabbles 5 e 6

**Nota:** Escritas para o _Drabble Fest_ da ml _Potter Slash Fics._

_

* * *

_

**Classificação:** R  
**Tema: **Tesão + Dor + Língua  
**Disclaimer:** como todo mundo tá falando por aí... num é meu, é da loira psyco!

'**Provocação I'**

Um minuto antes estávamos discutindo. Ele gritava comigo enquanto eu fazia o de sempre, zombava de sua cara. No seguinte o grifinório maluco estava avançando em cima de mim, me derrubando para trás do sofá da biblioteca dos Black.

Com sua falta de cuidado ele arranca minha roupa, passa a língua e os dentes pela minha pele, enquanto tenta me abrir com seus dedos calosos. Sem muita paciência me penetra a força e eu grito, sentindo arder.

- _Merda_, Potter! – bato no seu ombro – Isso dói!

- É o que você merece, _Malfoy_. – me responde com um sorriso, sem parar.

* * *

**Classificação:** R  
**Tema: **Pijama + Nádegas + Tamanho  
**Disclaimer:** como todo mundo tá falando por aí... num é meu, é da loira psyco! 

'**Provocação II'**

Visto meu belo pijama de seda verde, vendo com pesar os botões perdidos. Potter continua deitado no chão, me observando com aquele sorriso insolente. Eu estreito meus olhos, desafiante.

Pego a calça e deslizo pelas minhas pernas, tendo que reprimir um gemido quando cubro meu traseiro. O idiota teve cuidado nenhum, usou e abusou. Pareceu perceber, porque começou a rir de mim.

- Para seu governo, _ele_ nem é tão grande assim, Potter. – disse apontando para seu baixo ventre.

Encara-me sério. E não demoro um segundo para pressentir o perigo e sair correndo escada acima, Potter vindo em meu encalço.

* * *


	4. Spinner's End

**Classificação:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** Não é meu, é da loira assassina lá.

**Nota:** sem spoilers de DH.

* * *

**Spinner's End**

Assim que o faço, o sangue corre grosso dos meus pulsos. Dói. Tantos meses, trancado na casa escura e forrada de livros, apenas acompanhado de Rabicho na forma animaga. Sem notícias...

Não mais.

Não mais sombras a me assombrarem, minha cabeça a pregar peças, a espera da morte certa.

Ouço passos na casa, ouço Rabicho suplicar, mas minha cabeça está tão pesada. Os sons começam a ficar longe.

Quando abro meus olhos, são os verdes e emoldurados por óculos que me encaram de volta, calorosos.

- Snape? – sussurro.

- Morto.

Eu sinto meus olhos arderem, e braços a me envolverem.


	5. Spinner's End II

**Drabble:** Spinner's End II  
**Autor:** Senhorita Mizuki  
**Classificação:** PG, angst  
**Disclaimer:** Não é meu, é da loira assassina lá.

**Notas:  
**- Desconsidera DH.  
- Escrita para o _DrabbleFest_ do _PSF_.  
- Seqüência de 'Spinner's End'

**Palavras:** Sangue + Separação

* * *

**Spinner's End II**

A cena a minha frente é terrivelmente familiar. O corpo caído no chão, o cabelo loiro cobrindo a tez, mais pálida do que era. **Sangue** cobrindo os braços brancos, formando um caminho até a porta.

Mas dessa vez eu me movo, dessa vez sou eu que me inclino sobre ele e o toco com delicadeza. Eu que fecho o corte profundo nos pulsos magros.

Aquele homem já não estava mais lá, e nunca mais estaria.

- Snape? – ele pergunta com a voz fraca.

- Morto. – respondo.

Posso sentir a dor nos olhos cinza. É a mesma que senti. Da **separação**.


	6. Drabbles 9 e 10

Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter. _Slash_

* * *

**Drabble:** Liberdade  
**Autor:** Senhorita Mizuki  
**Classificação:** PG, angst  
**Disclaimer:** Não é meu, é da loira assassina lá.

**Notas:  
**- Desconsidera DH.  
- Escrita para o _Drabble Fest_ do _Potter Slash Fanfics_.  
- Seqüência de 'Spinner's End' e 'Spinner's End II'.

**Palavras:** Sonho + Família

* * *

**Liberdade**

Por mais que eu lute, meus olhos querem voltar a fechar. Fraco. Alguém me carrega nas costas, me levando para fora da casa abandonada. Meus braços envolvem os ombros frouxamente. Em alguma parte da minha mente tenho noção de que é Potter. Mas não me importo mais...

Aqueles meses me pareceram como um longo **sonho**, um grande delírio do qual eu não me livraria tão cedo. Eu perdi cada um deles, cada perda uma facada funda em meu peito. Por um momento achei que teria minha **família** de volta.

Potter diz que a guerra acabou. Eu estou livre. E sozinho.

* * *

**Drabble:** Bliss  
**Autor:** Senhorita Mizuki  
**Classificação:** PG, slash  
**Disclaimer:** Não é meu, é da loira assassina lá. 

**Notas:  
**- Desconsidera DH.  
- Escrita para o _Drabble Fest_ do _Potter Slash Fanfics_.  
- Seqüência de 'Spinner's End', 'Spinner's End II' e 'Liberdade'.

**Palavras:** Banheira + Vermelho + Segredo

* * *

**Bliss**

Toco a marca no meu pulso com a ponta dos dedos já enrugados. Potter não sabia nem fazer magia de cura direito, ficaria cicatriz para sempre.

E nem ao menos podia reclamar, o idiota me tirou da casa. E se eu estava naquela **banheira** tomando meu primeiro banho quente depois de meses, era graças a _ele_.

Percebo quando entra com uma muda de roupa, mas pára e me olha embaraçado, seu rosto está **vermelho** e começa a gaguejar. Sai tão rápido quanto entrou.

Sinto o mesmo rubor subir nas minhas faces, sei que estou sorrindo. Mas aquilo era **segredo**, certo?


	7. Drabbles 11 e 12

Remus Lupin e Severus Snape. _Slash._

_

* * *

_

**Drabble:** Rubro  
**Autor:** Senhorita Mizuki  
**Classificação:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** Não é meu, é da loira assassina lá.

**Notas:  
**- Escrita para o _DrabbleFest_ do _PSF_.  
- Crossdressing.  
- Vou me afogar ali e já volto.

**Palavras:** Vermelho + Fetiche

* * *

**Rubro**

Ele coloca as meias por último, cobrindo as pernas brancas e longas. Como o espartilho em seu torso magro e a peça de seda em seus quadris estreitos, eram de tom **vermelho**. Nem de longe sua cor favorita.

Hesita virar-se, para onde o outro homem o espera sentado, mordiscando o dedo de ansiedade. Quase perde o fôlego quando finalmente se mostra. As faces escondidas pelo cabelo negro e comprido rubras. Não resiste a alcançá-lo e tocar seda, laços, pele.

- Você tem um estranho **fetiche**, Lupin. – resmunga.

- Tenho de agradecer Neville por isso. – sorri, o rosto em seu pescoço.

* * *

**Drabble:** Verdadeira Natureza  
**Autor:** Senhorita Mizuki  
**Classificação:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** Não é meu, é da loira assassina lá. 

**Notas:  
**- Escrita para o _DrabbleFest_ do _PSF_.

**Palavras:** Poção

* * *

**Verdadeira natureza**

Entrou na sala de aula e parou na porta. Lupin estava mais uma vez tirando dúvidas de um aluno. Snape revirou os olhos e esperou. Quase sempre se deparava com isso quando vinha lhe entregar a **poção** ainda fumegante.

Todos o achavam fascinante, gentil e inofensivo. Não conseguiam ver através daquele sorriso idiota?

Lupin o olha e sorri, agradecendo-o como de costume. Mas então percebe o olhar que ele lhe lança, percorrendo suas vestes negras, parecendo até imaginar o que havia por baixo, encostando os lábios na taça. Snape estremece lembrando da noite anterior.

Estavam todos cegos.

_Maldito lobisomem pervertido!_


	8. Drabbles 13 e 14

Sirius Black e Severus Snape. _Slash_

* * *

**Drabble:** Doce  
**Autor:** Senhorita Mizuki  
**Classificação:** NC-17  
**Disclaimer:** Não é meu, é da loira assassina lá.

**Notas:  
**- Escrita para o _DrabbleFest_ do _PSF_.  
- Dark Lemon

**Palavras:** Sangue + Unhas + Negro + Vingança

* * *

**Doce**

Ele agarra o cabelo, tão **negro** quanto o seu, fazendo-o arquear as costas. Enquanto estoca rápido e sem gentileza nenhuma, sentindo-o tão apertado, tão sublime.

Arranha e enterra as **unhas** na pele, vendo-as criarem marcas, abrirem feridas, verterem **sangue**.

Os gemidos que ecoam pelas paredes sujas são como música aos seus ouvidos. É o suficiente para fazê-lo gozar, metendo tão fundo quanto pode.

Ele desaba sobre o corpo ainda trêmulo. Seus lábios se curvam em um sorriso de escaninho. Então estica a língua, saboreando o suor salgado e beijando os machucados frescos.

Era a **vingança** mais doce que poderia ter.

* * *

**  
Drabble:** Ruína  
**Autor:** Senhorita Mizuki  
**Classificação:** NC-17  
**Disclaimer:** Não é meu, é da loira assassina lá. 

**Notas:  
**- Escrita para o _DrabbleFest_ do _PSF_.  
- Dark Lemon  
- Seqüência de 'Doce'

**Palavras:** Unhas + Dor + Ruína

* * *

**Ruína**

Suas entranhas ardem quando o penetra de súbito, com violência. Não deveria dar esse gosto a ele, mas não consegue impedir que seus gritos e gemidos escapem de sua garganta.

Os seus cabelos puxados para trás, as **unhas** cravando fundo na pele, as estocadas rápidas e secas. Sabia que era puro ódio. Tudo bem, o odiava na mesma medida.

Sobra apenas **dor** e prazer não saciado em seu corpo quando o outro dá sua última estocada, caindo em cima dele. Porque permitia?

Quando sente os lábios nas suas costas, tem de segurar as lágrimas de humilhação.

Sirius era sua **ruína**.


	9. Negação

Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy. _Slash_

**

* * *

Drabble:** Negação  
**Autor:** Senhorita Mizuki  
**Classificação:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** Não é meu, é da loira assassina lá.

**Notas:  
**- Escrita para o _DrabbleFest_ do _PSF_.

**Palavras:** Chupar + Virgem

* * *

**Negação**

- Malfoy, pára!

- Parar o que?

- Pare de **chupar** esse sorvete assim!

- Assim como?

- Você me entendeu.

- Potter, o que você está pensando?

- Não me olha assim, eu pensei nada!

- Aham, certo...

- Está duvidando de mim? Eu não penso nessas coisas!

- Não me diga que é **virgem**, Potty!

- E-eu não disse isso!

- Sabe, faço _isso_ ainda melhor aí embaixo.

- ... Sério?

- Sério. E é muito bom.

- Hum... Okay.

- Vem aqui meu grifinório **virgem**.

- Não. Sou. **Virgem**!

- Daqui a algumas horas concordarei com você.


	10. Incertezas I, II e III

**Título:** Incertezas  
**Personagens:** Harry & Draco  
**Classificação:** PG-13  
**Avisos:** Pós-DH

**Notas:  
**- Escrita para o _Fest Food_ do _PSF_.

**Temas:** pirulito, chocolate, chantilly, cerveja amanteigada (3 ficlets)  
**Contagem de Palavras:** 266, 300 e 300

* * *

**Incertezas**

* * *

**I**

Fazia apenas cinco minutos que o trem para Hogwarts partira com James e Albus, quando uma bruxa veio para perto deles empurrando um carrinho cheio de quitutes. Lily imediatamente gritou que queria um doce, apontando excitada.

Harry se aproximou do carrinho, identificando sapos de **chocolate**, bolinhos de caldeirão, feijões de todos os sabores. Observando o carrinho naquele lugar o fez lembrar-se de seus primeiros dias de escola. Naquela época, tudo lhe parecera perfeito, Hagrid, Ron, Hermione, Hogwarts, até mesmo a rivalidade com Draco Malfoy.

De canto de olho, viu o próprio Malfoy adulto se retirar da Plataforma nove e meio, conduzindo a esposa delicadamente pelo cotovelo.

Em um dia de verão como aquele, Harry e Ron comiam aqueles doces quando o loiro viera em sua cabine do trem, oferecendo sua valiosa amizade. Lembrava de como queria socar a cara pontuda e arrogante quando ofendeu seu amigo. E também se lembrava de como esse ódio se transformara no sexto ano em algo completamente diferente.

Malfoy não tinha mais um rosto tão pontudo, a idade havia suavizado um pouco suas feições, ou provavelmente pareciam assim porque estava com o filho quando se encararam. Até seu corpo magro pareceu-lhe bem definido naquelas roupas severas. Pensara que ele ficaria igual à Lucius, mas Draco ainda era o Draco do qual se recordava. Harry concluiu que sua figura era bastante agradável e atraente.

Sentiu um puxão em seu robe, interrompendo seu devaneio. Lily o olhou, aborrecida, dizendo que queria o **pirulito** que deixava a língua totalmente roxa. Enquanto entregava as moedas para a bruxa, não sabendo bem porque, Harry sentiu-se envergonhado.

* * *

**II**

Harry fingiu que dormia quando Ginny deitou-se no seu lado da cama. Era um hábito que adquiria para evitar conversas antes de dormirem, Harry não gostava delas, mesmo sentindo que seu dever de marido era ouvi-la.

Ginny cheirava a **chocolate**, depois do jantar ela trabalhara exaustivamente no bolo de aniversário de James, que mandariam para a escola no dia seguinte. Lilly havia feito uma bagunça com o **chantilly**, sujando toda a cozinha, e desencadeando uma discussão entre o casal. Era outro hábito, podiam discutir por coisas pequenas e sem importância.

Na verdade Ginny cheirava como Molly Weasley, que passava mais tempo cozinhando para os filhos do que qualquer outra coisa. Descobrira em pouco tempo que não era apenas no temperamento que a esposa havia se saído a cópia da mãe. Harry realmente achara que daria certo, montar uma família grande e viver como os Weasleys. Mas os anos de casado lhe mostraram que apenas fazia parte de seus sonhos infantis.

O desejo foi desvanecendo na medida em que as crianças cresciam e lhes tomavam tempo. Ela ainda era bonita, mas a rotina tinha a mágica de acabar com muitas coisas. As horas de folga, ele preferia passar com Ron e Hermione, não dando muito ouvidos aos conselhos dos amigos de como apimentar a relação.

Harry certificou-se de que a respiração de Ginny estava regular antes de mergulhar a mão para debaixo da cama, tirando uma pequena caixa contendo uma varinha. Tocou-a com certa reverência, gentileza, como se ela fosse uma parte do corpo de seu verdadeiro dono. Nunca entendera porque não a devolvera. Tampouco entendia porque se lembrou de tirá-la do fundo do armário depois de tanto tempo.

E na escuridão fria e indiferente do quarto, Harry sonhou com braços magros envolvendo seu peito e cabelos loiros acariciando seu rosto.

* * *

**III**

Na primeira noite que aconteceu, Harry não imaginara que o encontraria tão cedo.

Saíra do trabalho fazia apenas quinze minutos, e a briga do dia anterior com Ginny o levara a perder completamente a vontade de voltar para a casa. Então aparatou na porta do _Caldeirão Furado_, e pediu uma **cerveja amanteigada**. Ainda que precisasse muito, Harry não beberia nada mais forte, para evitar mais um motivo para Ginny discutir.

Foi pego de surpresa e quase se engasgara com a cerveja quando seus olhos encontraram a inconfundível cabeleira loiro-prateada. Ainda pareciam macios, seus dedos coçaram com o pensamento e Harry recriminou-se. Quando achara os cabelos de Malfoy macios?

O loiro também bebia **cerveja amanteigada** e levantara a cabeça na sua direção, percebendo que era observado. Harry disfarçou mal, desviando os olhos para Tom, que limpava a mesa do bar. Malfoy deu um sorriso de escaninho, que pareceu a Harry desconfortavelmente familiar, se aproximou da sua mesa e sentou-se na sua frente sem nem mesmo pedir permissão.

Típico. Harry estreitou os olhos como costumava fazer em Hogwarts, quando Malfoy aproximava dele com Goyle e Crabble. Suas intenções nunca eram boas, e aprendera a se manter em guarda com o sonserino.

Farpas foram trocadas, o sarcasmo e as provocações fluíam com naturalidade, como se vinte anos não tivessem passado. E sem nem mesmo pensar, logo uma garrafa de _firewhisky_ estava sobre a mesa entre os dois. Uma aposta, obviamente proposta por Malfoy. Harry não gostava de perder, muito menos para Malfoy, e a armadilha estava armada.

Deveria saber que nada vindo do sonserino prestava. Ou aquela era tivesse sido intenção de Harry desde o primeiro copo de _firewhisky_ queimando sua garganta. Mas realmente não se importou quando prensou o corpo do loiro contra a parede de um dos quartos do _Caldeirão Furado_.

* * *

_Continua...?_

**Março/2008**


End file.
